The Final Fantasy Disaster
by Miroku9555
Summary: Kyle comes home on a Friday after school and finds his house in chaos! R&R PLEASE!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note I'm a new author on Fan Fiction, so go easy on me all you flames out there, I burn easily. Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Final Fantasy related characters, creatures, or things that may appear in this story (, but I do own Kyle and all his friends, so nah! :p. 


	2. The Chaos Begins

Chapter 1: The Chaos Begins I still can't believe what happened that fateful day. Pull up a chair and get ready for an unbelievable story.  
  
Kyle had just got home from a usual boring day of school and was totally ready to kick back when everything began. He let himself in with his house key and "Hello?" 'I knew it' he thought, 'no one's home yet'. "I'm glad the teachers didn't assign any homework over the weekend." he said to no one. But when he stepped into his room to drop his backpack off what he saw made him stop and yell, "What in the name of God happened here!?!?" To make an accurate analogy to what his room looked like would be to say it looked like a level 5 earthquake hit followed with a hurricane and a hail storm right after that. Stuffed animals were torn to pieces and scattered across the floor. His bed spread looked like someone had stuck thousands of needles in it and every thing was generally the same. One thing he noted was that his TV was on. He turned it off and ran out of his room to see if any other rooms were the same.  
When he reached the Living Room door he looked around and at first he thought he was seeing things. Something green was sitting on the couch with the remote in its lap. "I must be going nuts because that looks just like a Cactaur from Final." he got cut off because the little cactus man noticed Kyle starting toward him. "Where have I seen them do that before?" he wondered out loud. Just then, it came to him and he ducked behind the ornate stone doorway and just barley missed being stuck by the '10,000 Needles' attack. As he looked at the portion of wall behind the doorway he noticed that the cactuar's needles had formed a black spot and he also saw the same on the side of the doorway. He ran and tried to think what cactaurs might eat. He headed into his garage and grabbed a pair of heavy duty gloves and thought, 'It's going to be a long day'.  
  
While he was wondering about cactaur food he did a damage check through the house. Every other room in the house was fine. After he checked his sister's room he said, "Why did it only trash my room?" not expecting to get an answer, but a voice above him said, "Because it appeared in your room and was scared, kupo!" When Kyle heard this he nearly had a heart attack. He looked up and was just as surprised when he saw the voice came from a Moogle hovering near his sister's ceiling. "Where did you come from and more importantly, do you know how I can get that Cactaur without being killed?!" he asked, it replied, "It doesn't matter where I came from but to get that Cactaur calmed down you have to offer it food, kupo." "I kind of figured that, but what do cactaurs eat?" he yelled, frustrated with the small teddy-bear-like-creature. "Just about anything, and give him lots of water with it, kupo." It said sounding offended. At the moment though, Kyle had more to worry about than a Moogle's hurt ego.  
  
Kyle put on thicker clothes, made a plate of food for the cactaur, and got a bowl of water. He stood behind the door frame once more, then cautiously slid the food and water into the room and backed off. The cactaur watched him suspiciously the whole time. When Kyle backed away, the cactaur watched and made sure he was a good distance away before trying the food. Kyle had put a variety of foods on including a hot dog, potato chips, some chocolate, and a few Brussels sprouts. First, the small creature tried the Brussels sprouts and decided it didn't like them right away, Kyle figured this because it pushed the rest to the side. Next, it tried the potato chips and it ate all of them and seemed to enjoy their unique taste. It was easy to tell that it loved the chocolate most of all. But the hot dog must still have been very hot because when the Cactaur tried to pick it up, it burned its small hand. Kyle forgot about being careful and ran over to see if the cactaur was okay. Kyle inspected its hand and got a cloth, a small bowl of cold water, and an ice pack. Kyle put the creature's burnt hand in the water and the wrapped the ice pack in the cloth and held it to the burn for awhile, and then repeated. He did this for about half an hour, but in the meantime he took the Cactaur into the living room to get comfortable. In a way, the small creature was like a young child, it needed looking out for, it hated Brussels sprouts, and it even liked SpongeBob! When it calmed down, Kyle remembered a good place he could leave it. There was a small room in the basement that got good sunlight and had a TV so Kyle left the Cactaur to watch the SpongeBob-A-Thon on Nickeloden©. 


End file.
